Traitor
by Golden Raindrops
Summary: Being a demigod is hard enough. When you're a child of a minor goddess, life is even harder. The perfect solution? The Titan army. Or is it? Oneshot.


You treated me like dirt. Less than dirt. All of us. To you we were unimportant. Useless. Worthless.

You pretended to accept us, but I could see through your acts. When we were unclaimed, we were your best friends; once we were claimed, we were outcasts. We didn't deserve respect from the children of the Olympians; we were just children of minor gods tossed away in the Hermes cabin.

Then when we joined the Titans, sometimes out of desperation, sometimes for revenge, you hated us even more. Now we were deserters. Turncoats. Spies. But most of all, traitors. We left the honest, loving gods and went to join the evil Titans. We were traitors. Simple.

That was what you thought. That was your one-sided point of view; that those on the Titan side were evil traitors.

We were never evil. Never traitors. But we were so much more.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I was a small girl, six years old maybe, on a boat with my father and two brothers. It was a pleasant sunny afternoon. We were paddling downriver in that boat, what was it called? A canoe.

The water began to churn and waves, the size of those in the ocean came up and washed over the sides of the canoe.

I screamed. The boat began to bounce on the water, like something was hitting it from the bottom.

It rose out of the water, rearing its head back and emitting a terrifying roar. I screamed again. It couldn't be. The creature from my father's stories.

Umihebi. Sea serpent.

In a smooth movement, the serpent took my father's shirt in its teeth, lifting him up into the air. Before my brothers or I could react, the serpent dove deep. My father disappeared beneath the churning waters.

Before his head went under, he yelled one last thing to us: "Fukuro ni irete mite! Look in the bag!"

Those were the last words I would ever hear him speak.

In silence we paddled back home.

We went to my father's bedroom and pulled a black backpack from its hiding place. We always knew where it was kept, but we had been forbidden to ever touch it. Until now.

Inside were several notebooks, letters, and small boxes. Slowly we removed them one by one, reading, fingering, and gazing.

Everything was written in Ancient Greek, a language my father specialized in. We had learned to read, speak, and write it as we did English.

I had always wondered about that. Why would three young American children need to know some ancient language?

I picked up a scroll and read it, eyes slowly widening. All the secrets of my past were being revealed to me.

That was how I learned about the gods.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was a perfect night. I was surrounded by my friends, the stars were out, and everything was bathed in a purple glow from the campfire.

It was the first time I had felt happy since my brother Ethan disappeared.

Someone gasped. A girl from the Apollo cabin dropped her guitar and pointed. I looked around. I had learned that when the camp looked as it did then, someone was being claimed by someone special.

I leaned over and whispered into my friend's ear. "Who?"

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Look above your head, Robin."

I looked up. A symbol was fading above my head, but I could make out what it was.

A pair of swords crossed under a set of scales. Nemesis. I had been claimed by the goddess of revenge. My heart soared. _I'm finally claimed, _I thought happily. Nothing could make this night better.

Then I stopped short. Why was it silent? When the other campers were claimed, everyone clapped, even if they were just claimed by a common god like Apollo. The only others they didn't clap for were the kids of Hecate, but there were three of them. There were no other children of Nemesis at camp. Wasn't I special, then? Why weren't they clapping for me?

After some time, the Apollo campers began to sing again, and the others joined in. But I could tell their hearts weren't in it.

The next day everything was different. My friends wouldn't talk to me. The other campers treated me like nothing. Chiron didn't do anything about it.

I was confused and hurt and angry. What was wrong? Did they hate me now that I was claimed?

That night I dreamed of Kronos. He told me everything in a different way. I saw things in a new light. Unlike the gods, Kronos was honest with me. I began to eagerly await this nightly visit from the Titan.

That was when I realized the gods were wrong.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A month later I was on the _Princess Andromeda_, talking to Luke Castellan himself. I wondered why the campers hated him so much. He was so nice to me. He was letting me, a nine year old girl, join the Titan forces.

He led me to a big room with a beautiful view of the ocean. He told me everything that Kronos hadn't: that the serpent that killed my father was sent by Poseidon, how the eagle that had taken my brother Jaden was sent by Zeus.

Luke smiled sympathetically at me. "Will you join us then, Robin? Help us to create a new world where we are _all_ accepted, free of the gods' meddling?"

I was taken by the idea. I nodded. "Yes. I will."

He stood up. "You must renounce the gods. Do that, and you are part of Kronos's army."

He led me to a dais supporting a golden sarcophagus. I began to speak.

"I renounce the gods! What have they done for me? I shall take part in causing their destruction! I will forever serve Kronos!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We were winning the war. It was clear that we would take Olympus by the end of the week. The gods had lost half of their pathetic, so-called army. We outnumbered them ten to one. And we had immortal Titans on our side.

How _could_ we lose?

I was separated from the rest of the vanguard. Somehow I had gotten out of formation and wound up near the enemy's back line. I fought my way through the enemy army, vaporizing centaurs and taking down demigods.

Suddenly I came face to face with someone very familiar. Too familiar. I nearly dropped my sword.

_Robin! What are you doing, _I thought. _Forget him. He isn't your brother anymore. He is the enemy. _

That was what we had been taught. Kronos is first, family is second. That was what Ethan had always said, repeating after our fighting instructors. He meant it too. He wouldn't hesitate to stab Jaden, or even me if I had turned to the gods instead.

We stood there looking at each other through the slits in our helmets. I acted first. I turned my back and slashed at another demigod. Only too late did I realize I had broken the number one rule in the Titan army: never trust anyone.

Before I could turn, he lunged. One quick motion. That was all it took to disarm me. His sword was at my throat. I looked into his eyes, pleading.

He removed his sword. I exhaled, relieved. My brother had spared me.

He stabbed me in the back. When I turned to go, he lunged, stabbing me, yelling "Traitor!"

It was a perfect hit. My life was over, wasted on things like war and hate. I collapsed on the street, lying there for a few minutes.

I was thinking wildly, pleading with death. _Please don't end my life now! I'm sorry! I'll go to the gods' side, I'll do anything! Kronos was wrong! Please!_

My world went black. A few moments later, the Fates cut the string.

**How'd you like it? Tell me what you think- it's the first time I've written a oneshot and I want to know what to work on. About those line breaks: for some reason I can't save them. Like, I'll type them in where you can edit your stories, then when I save it doesn't show them. So I'm replacing them with these: **... ... ...**. When you see them in my stories, they are my equivalent of line breaks. Please review!**


End file.
